dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristy
Character Kristy is a fictional character from the series Dick Figures. She's a notorious killer like Wolf and Rapper but she's more psychotic and unstable and wears a scary female clown mask whenever she wants to. She was once a obese kid in a highly-dysfunctional family but went a facility for bio-weapon experimenting. Life of a Psycho Kristy was once a obese kind child known as Kristina in a very dysfunctional family. Her own mother died of cancer. Kristy always gets this feeling as it grows more stronger but always dismisses it. She went to a bar when she was 18 taken by her father who never really cared for her mother. After that there was a gunfight ending up her father shot dead. After the loss of her parents Kristina then been eating too much sugar to drain her sorrows and move on. Kristina then went to the military 4 years later and got kicked out for falsely accused of muder. She is then at the hospital and was diagnosed with diebetes and then taken to facility for exchange for her participation for bio-weapon testing. Unfortunately at the facility after the infection it causes her diabetes go into overdrive and causes her body to go into severe damage all over her body and labeled as a failed experiment and is then executed. After she is then taken to the brink of death before her new found healing factor kicked in as she snapped and developed a new psychotic personality known as "Thorns". Now filled with complete rage and insanity. She got enough strentgh to escape the facility. Her whole body change now completly thin and smooth along with her face being completely beautiful. She decides to become a killer and went around every city killing a lot of people. After created a new hockey mask with female features. Kristy then heards of Wolf who became a more deadly killer and goes for a little meeting. Abilities *Martial and Modern Arts. *Sharp Hearing. *Tricky Swordsmanship. *Changing Mask Expressions. *Samurai Skills. *Long Life. *High reflexes. Sample of How Kristy kills with or without weapons Powers *Incredibles Strength. *High Speed. *Healing Factor. *Psycho Time. (Killer) *Improbability Drive. *Ressurrection. *Immune to any magic. *Blasts of insanity. *Teleportaion. *Improbability. *Telekinesis. *Variety of weapons. Sample of Kristy in Improbility Mode Jobs None Yet Appearances Mask Of A Psycho Psycho Facts *Unstable. *Creepy. *Makes dolls out of flesh. *Used to have a obese body. *Has an Improbability Drive. *Uncomfortable to look at with her mask on. *Likes Wolf becuase of his color. *Can pull out a variet of weapons like Wolf and Rapper. *Has a healing factor. *Immune to any magic. *Also has a calm and cool demeanor. *Lived a very long life. *Had a dysfunctional family. *Has another personality. *Framed for murder in the military. *She is based off of both Tricky and Jesus from the Madness Combat series. *Manipulated her body. *Kills people with a passion like Wolf. Voice Voice of Kary-08 from the Xoinic Madness series Theme Music 'Kristy's Theme' 'Battle Theme' 'Improbality Mode Theme' ' ' Gallery Kristy the Clown.png Unmasked Kristy.png|Kristy without her mask Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters